


Leaving you Breathless

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Dominance, M/M, Passion, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: They have something between them





	

“Breathe," Steve ordered hoarsely.

Bucky obeyed, breathing out slowly, the whistling noise punctuated by the rhythm of his hips against Steve’s. His thighs burned, his ankles were cramped but he couldn’t feel anything. Nothing mattered.

Steve put gentle hands on his hips, pulling him down, making him take him deeper. Bucky made a keening sound of raw need, clenching his hands into tight fists on Steve’s wrists. This was not a position they had tried before. Cowboy, cowgirl, whatever you wanted to call it, it made Bucky feel deliciously exposed in a way that he had expected to hate. Steve closed his eyes, moaning quietly and pushing Bucky to and from him, coaxing his hips into deep circular arcs. The soldier tightened around him, all but whimpering at the change in angle. Steve sped up the arcs, meeting Bucky’s rises and falls with his own thrusts.

Control disengaged, heat crept up his body like an infection, hijacking every cell, turning every knot of dense muscle to something malleable and desperate. The sound of their skin hitting, the moans that Bucky did not quite manage to hide behind his bitten fist, the snake-like line of bitten bruises that covered Steve’s chest, stinging in cool air of their bedroom. It was near overwhelming, but perfectly so, lulling them both into a total encapsulation of each other’s bodies.

“ _Please,”_ Bucky moaned, “Please, please, please.”  


Steve coughed a breathless laugh at the incoherence, roughening his grip and pulling Bucky’s hips down onto his a little more sharply. He kept up the rhythm, fast and fluid.

“Jesus,” Steve hissed, closing his eyes and putting his head back on the pillows.

The sweat on his neck started to cool, bringing more bruises to attention. They tingled under the sensitive skin like little burns. A mutual mark of ownership. Bucky leaned forward, supporting his hands on the bedframe. Steve listened as the wood protested under the metal grip of the left one. The new stability allowed for more movement, and Steve battled with instinct not to thrust as fast as could and let the pleasure blind him.

“Right there,” Bucky whispered through gritted teeth.

He lowered one hand from the frame and cupped Steve’s cheek roughly, pressing his thumb into his mouth and pinning his tongue down. Steve moaned muffled expletives at the rough treatment, a flush covering his cheeks and travelling down his neck instantly.

“I’m close, I’m really fucking close,” Bucky warned.

His rhythm broke, his thighs shaking with the proximity to climax. Steve nodded, sucking down on Bucky’s thumb to curb his own moans. The sensation toppled Bucky over the precipice that he had been holding on to. Pleasure hit him all at once, goosebumps running down his back and his legs as he painted Steve’s chests with ribbons of white. Steve gasped hotly around the stifling of Bucky’s thumb and followed, scratching angry red marks into Bucky’s hips.

They fell still. The room was silent bar the sound of their staggering breathing, still hitching into reckless moans where residual pleasure still played at the tips of tongues.

There was something between them. Something that left them breathless.


End file.
